Dog
Dog is a fashion brand that created sunglasses, gloves and outfits worn by Lady Gaga. Accessories Sunglasses Dog - Glasses.jpg 5-0-11 Mary Ellen Matthews 003.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (May 19, 2011) Gloves Dog_Harajuku_Gloves.jpg 12-22-11 Shopping at Louis Vuitton Store in Tokyo.jpg|(Dec 22, 2011) 12-22-11 Shopping at Louis Vuitton Store in Tokyo 2.jpg DOG Originals Dog - Studded jacket.jpg 11-05-27 Starbucks Los Angeles.jpg|(May 27, 2011) 11-05-27 New York Hotel Arrival.jpg Dog - Coat.jpg 7-10-11 Danielle Smith 004.jpg|Danielle Smith (Jul 10, 2011) 10-9-11 Leaving Hotel 003.jpg|(Oct 9, 2011) Dog_Harajuku_Jacket.jpg 12-22-11 Shopping at Louis Vuitton Store in Tokyo.jpg|(Dec 22, 2011) Dog_Harajuku_Studded_Jacket.jpg 12-29-11 Meeting fans in New York.jpg|(Dec 29, 2011) Chanel x Dog.jpg 5-15-12 In hotel room 001.jpg|(May 15, 2012) Chanel jacket from Dog.jpg 5-16-12 Leaving Japan 001.jpg|(May 16. 2012) Dog - Outfit x Sukkiri.jpg 11-28-13 Sukkiri Gypsy 002.JPG|(Nov 28, 2013) Dog - Disney girls jeans.jpg 12-3-13 Narita Airport 001.jpg|(Dec 3, 2013) Dog - Gold dress.jpg 12-4-13 Leaving ITV Studios 002.jpg|(Dec 4, 2013) Dog - Leonardo Da Vinci - Gioconda poncho.jpg 12-4-13 Leaving hotel in London 001.jpg|(Dec 4, 2013) Dog - Picasso - Girl before a Mirror 001.jpg Dog - Picasso - Girl before a Mirror 002.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Dec 6, 2013) Dog - Chaps.jpg Dog - Robe.jpg 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 002.jpg|(Dec 8, 2013) Dog - Frontal jacket.jpg Dog - Back jacket.jpg 1-22-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Jan 22, 2014) Dog - Jeans.jpg 3-10-14 Leavnig the SXSW Vice Party 001.jpg|(Mar 10, 2014) Dog - Fake Fendi pants.jpg 3-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|(Mar 16, 2014) 4-5-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 5, 2014) Dog - Fendi pants.jpg Dog - Fendi jacket.jpg 10-4-14 Arriving at Hotel in Czech Republic 001.JPG|(Oct 4, 2014) Dog - Glitter jeans.jpg 3-27-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 27, 2014) Dog - Leather jacket 001.jpg Dog - Leather jacket 002.jpg 4-29-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpeg|(Apr 29, 2014) Dog - Mickey It's Not Easy Being.jpg 8-14-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Aug 14, 2014) Dog - Leather jumpsuit.jpg 8-14-14 Backstage at QVC Marine Field 001.jpg|(Aug 14, 2014) Dog - Chain shorts.jpg Dog - Shoulders.jpg 8-14-14 Leaving ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 004.jpg|(Aug 14, 2014) 8-14-14 Leaving ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 003.jpg Buccal Cone - Neo Extremists 2014 Collection.jpg Buccal Cone - Neo Extremists 2014 Collection 002.jpg 8-15-14 Leaving Hotel in Tokyo 001.jpeg|(Aug 15, 2014) Dog - Keith Haring 001.jpg Dog - Keith Haring 002.jpg 8-16-14 Out in Seoul 002.jpg|(Aug 16, 2014) 8-26-14 Backstage at Brisbane Entertainment Centre in Boonball 001.jpg|(Aug 26, 2014) 10-8-14 Arriving Hotel in Berlin 001.JPG|(Oct 8, 2014) Dog - Leather shorts.jpg 8-20-14 Leaving Hotel in Perth 001.jpg|(Aug 20, 2014) Dog - Graffiti NY jacket 001.jpg Dog - Graffiti NY jacket 002.jpg 9-6-14 Out in New York City 001.jpg|(Sept 6, 2014) Other Music Station 1.jpg|1 Music Station (Apr 16, 2010) Music Station 2.jpg The Carnegie Hall.jpg|(May 13, 2010) 5-24-10 Wolfgang_Tillmans 005.jpg|Wolfgang Tillmans (May 24, 2010) Alejandro - Behind the Scenes 001.jpg|"Alejandro" - BTS (Apr, 2010) #Leather underwear Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears leather underwear by Dog on 2010 Music Station Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Accessories Category:Sunglasses